KECEMBURUAN
by Morena L
Summary: Setelah meninggalkan Punk Hazard, Nico Robin mendiamkan Zoro. Wanita itu menjadi dingin padanya. Tidakkah Nico Robin mengerti kalau Zoro bingung akan tingkahnya itu? Apalagi selama ini Zoro menyimpan kecemburuan yang amat sangat padanya. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan akan bertambahnya anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami/Fanfict pertama di fandom OP/Jika berkenan silahkan RnR


KECEMBURUAN

Disclaimer: One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda saya hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya

Story by Morena L

Buat Kithara Blue dan Mari Chappy Chan

Warning: OOC, typo, DLDR

.

.

.

Sore hari yang indah di atas kapal Thousand Sunny. Nico Robin―wanita berambut gelap itu―memandang seorang lelaki dengan tiga pedangnya yang tidur bersandar di pagar pembatas kapal dengan sinis. Mereka telah meninggalkan Punk Hazard dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Dressrosa. Lelaki yang dipandang sejak tadi itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Ia masih tetap tidur dengan tenang bersama ketiga pedang kesayangannya itu, tak peduli pada keributan yang diciptakan oleh Luffy, Usopp, dan Franky.

"Robin-_ch__waaaaannn,_ aku baru saja membuat puding cinta special untukmuuu." mata Zoro langsung terbuka saat suara koki menyebalkan yang sedang merayu Nico Robin sampai ke pendengarannya.

"Cih. Dasar koki tolol!" umpatnya tak suka melihat Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati dan tubuh berputar-putar seperti angin puting beliung mendekati si arkeolog cantik.

"Fufufu. Benarkah tuan koki?" tanya Robin yang dengan sengaja memberikan senyum menawannya pada Sanji.

"Robin-_chwaaaannn,_ senyummu melelehkan hatiku." kali ini si koki menunduk dengan gaya _gentleman_ dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Robin.

Hal ini sudah tentu membuat hati Zoro semakin panas. Pandangan tajam Zoro terus mengikuti wanita yang lebih tua sembilan tahun darinya itu sampai secara perlahan bayangan Robin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ck, sebenarnya apa sih maunya perempuan itu? Nico Robin mendiamkannya sejak mereka meninggalkan Punk Hazard. Tidak tahukah Robin bahwa Zoro sangat merindukannya dan ingin mendekap tubuhnya?

Perlukah Zoro menjelaskan betapa besarnya rasa cemburu yang ia rasakan saat ini? Ia cemburu pada si koki genit yang bisa dengan leluasa menggoda Robin. Ia juga cemburu pada Momonosuke, bocah kecil mesum, yang sangat suka menempel pada wanita itu. Ia juga cemburu pada Law yang sempat berada di sekitar Robin. Intinya, ia cemburu pada semua lelaki yang ada di kapal ini, bahkan pada Chopper sekalipun! Sial, kenapa wanita itu menjadi dingin dan mendiamkannya?

.

000

.

Robin membelah puding buatan Sanji dengan emosi yang memenuhi dadanya. Tidakkah Zoro tahu jika ia sedang marah? Oh, seharusnya ia sudah tahu jika laki-laki memang sangat tidak peka.

"Nami-_s__waaannnn,_ bagaimana rasa puding cintaku ini?" tanya Sanji yang kali ini menggoda Nami.

Robin sangat iri pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Walaupun sering ditanggapi dingin oleh Nami, namun Sanji secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa cintanya. Yah, koki yang satu itu juga sering menggoda Robin, tapi semua orang tahu jika pria pirang ini begitu menggilai sang navigator.

"Huh! Sanji, kau benar-benar mengganggu," keluh Nami yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Robin.

"Fufufu… Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Dia menunjukkan kalau dia menyukaimu," goda Robin.

"Menyukaiku? Ayolah, dia itu pecinta wanita! Semua wanita cantik pasti akan digodanya!" seru Nami emosi.

Robin tahu ada nada kecemburuan dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan Nami. "Cemburu?"

Prang! Sendok kecil yang dipakai Nami untuk memakan puding jatuh seketika. Satu kata dari Robin tepat pada Sasaran. Robin sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari teman sekamarnya itu.

"Si-siapa yang cemburu? Aku tidak cemburu pada Sanji!" teriak Nami dengan wajah memerah.

"Fufufufu…" lucu sekali melihat Nami yang sedang cemburu seperti itu. Namun, tawa kecil Robin itu perlahan memudar saat ia mengingat kembali alasannya mendiamkan Zoro. Ah, andai saja hubungan mereka tidak perlu disembunyikan seperti ini pasti semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

"Haaaahh… Aku ingin minum _beer_!" seru Nami lagi. "Kau mau ikut minum _beer_ denganku malam ini Robin?" ajak Nami.

"Aku sedang tidak minum _beer_ untuk sekarang ini," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Ro-robin?" Chopper yang menyadari perkataan Robin memiliki arti lain bertanya tak percaya. Sedari tadi rusa kutub ini memang menikmati pudingnya di dekat kedua wanita itu. Mendengar perkataan Robin itu sudah tentu membuatnya mendelik kaget.

"Aku merasa tak enak badan," kata Robin yang kini berbalik pada Chopper. "Bisakah kau memeriksa keadaanku? Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Chopper mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Dia sepertinya tahu keadaan seperti apa yang tersirat dari senyuman wanita arkeolog itu. Chopper kemudian menggerakan tangannya untuk memanggil Robin. Sang dokter kemudian membisikkan sesuatu saat Robin menundukkan kepala untuk mendekatinya, "Zoro?"

Dan jawaban itu diperoleh Chopper saat melihat senyum kecil dari dari wanita berambut gelap ini. "Kita ke ruang kesehatan setelah makan," kata dokter imut itu lagi.

.

000

.

Tak tahan lagi akhirnya Zoro mengikuti hasratnya untuk mencari Robin. Ia harus tahu kenapa wanita itu menjadi dingin padanya. Padahal mereka berdua sudah sering melewati saat-saat panas untuk melepas rindu setelah dua tahun tak bertemu. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat membayangkan kenangan mereka berbagi kehangatan tanpa diketahui oleh anggota yang lain.

"Hai marimo, kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kau pasti sedang berpikir mesum tentang Nami-s_wan _atau Robin-_chwan_!" teriak Sanji saat Zoro memasuki dapur dengan wajah yang merona.

"Diam kau, alis pelintir!" bentak Zoro tak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang kau bilang alis pelintir? Dasar marimo buta arah!" ejek Sanji yang juga tak ingin kalah.

"Koki tolol!" balas Zoro.

"Marimo tak berguna!" balas Sanji lagi.

"Diam kalian!" teriak Nami sambil menjitak kepala Sanji yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"Nami-s_waaaannnn,_ kau tetap mempesona walaupun galak," kata Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati khasnya itu dan membuat Zoro mendecih kesal melihatnya.

Wakil kapten ini mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari sosok hawa berambut hitam, namun matanya tak kunjung menemukan wanita itu. Kemana sih Robin? Bukankah tadi dia ke dapur bersama si alis pelintir?

"Cari siapa?" tanya Nami yang penasaran.

"Robin," jawab Zoro singkat.

"Dia ke ruang kesehatan bersama Chopper. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak sehat," kata Nami.

Tanpa membuang waktu samurai muda itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Suasana dapur menjadi semakin ramai karena Luffy, Usopp, dan Franky yang masuk dengan heboh karena mendengar Sanji membuat puding. Belum lagi keributan yang dibuat Kinemon dan anaknya Momonosuke.

"Arkeolog itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa," kata Law saat berpapasan dengan Zoro di pintu dapur.

Lelaki berambut hijau itu memandang tak suka pada pria aneh bertopi putih itu. Rasa cemburu semakin menguasainya. Kenapa Trafalgar Law tahu tentang keadaan Robin sedangkan ia yang merupakan kekasih rahasia wanita itu tidak tahu apa-apa? Dengan emosi yang semakin meninggi ia melangkah menuju dimana Nico robin berada.

.

000

.

"Sanji, Luffy, Franky, dan Usopp pasti akan berteriak histeris," kata Chopper tak percaya dengan hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Jadi benar, ya?" tanya Robin lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau segera memberitahu Zoro," kata Chopper.

Wanita itu kemudian menerawang sendu. Haruskah ia memberitahu Zoro? Mereka berdua sedang terlibat perang dingin jadi Robin mengambil kesimpulan untuk tidak memberitahu Zoro dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin memberitahu Luffy terlebih dulu. Dia kan kapten di kapal ini," kata Robin sambil menunduk.

"Eh kenapa?" Chopper sungguh tak percaya dengan jawaban Robin tadi. "Zoro 'kan―"

"Aku kenapa?"

Keduanya kemudian tersentak dan memandang _horror _pada Zoro yang saat ini sudah berdiri di pintu ruang kesehatan. Pria itu nampaknya tak suka karena Robin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"A-aku tinggal, ya," ujar Chopper sedikit panik dan secepat kilat meninggalkan kedua insan itu.

Sesaat setelah Chopper pergi lelaki yang identik dengan tiga pedang itu segera mengunci pintu agar tak ada lagi yang mengganggu mereka. Kesalahpahaman yang tidak dimengerti oleh Zoro ini harus segera dituntaskan. Pria berambut hijau ini menggeram kesal saat ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Robin, namun wanita itu malah membuang muka. Memangnya kesalahan apa sih yang sudah dilakukan Zoro?

"Hei, lihat aku," kata Zoro yang meraih kedua bahu Robin. Tetapi wanita yang masih duduk di ranjang pemeriksaan itu menunduk seolah menolak untuk melihat sang pria. "NICO ROBIN!" bentaknya tak sabaran.

5 menit…

25 menit…

1 jam…

1 jam 16 menit…

Keduanya tetap terjebak dalam diam. Suasana tak nyaman terus melingkupi sepasang manusia ini. Robin masih mempertahankan aksi diamnya dan Zoro yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pria berusia 21 tahun itu menyesal karena sudah membentak wanitanya. Kesalahan yang fatal memang karena itu semakin membuat Robin tak mau menanggapinya.

"Katakan sesuatu, Robin. Kau membuatku gila!" serunya frustasi.

"Aku ingin sendiri." akhirnya robin membuka suara.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan padaku," kata Zoro masih dengan raut wajah tidak sabaran.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?" tanya Robin datar. "Kau yang memiliki banyak hutang penjelasan padaku."

"Aku? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanya Zoro tak percaya sehingga Robin memicing tak suka padanya. "Hentikan tatapanmu itu!" bentak Zoro lagi.

"Jangan membentakku!" balas Robin tak suka.

Ada apa ini? Zoro semakin tidak mengerti. Robin sepertinya menjadi sangat sensitif, ini bukan Robin yang biasanya. Wanita itu bukan orang yang gampang marah dan emosional seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf untuk kesalahan yang tidak kukethui," kata Zoro yang berusaha untuk mengalah.

"Kesalahan yang tidak kau ketahui? Lucu sekali, Tuan Pendekar," seru Robin dengan nada yang dibuat ironis.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau berdiam diri seperti ini," kata Zoro tak sabar.

"Huh! Laki-laki dan ketidakpekaan mereka," keluh Robin.

"Jadi kau ingin aku seperti apa? Kau ingin aku seperti koki beralis pelintir itu? Kau ingin aku terus menggodamu? Jangan lupa Robin kau yang menginginkan hubungan kita dirahasiakan!"

"Kenapa kau mengungkit soal kerahasiaan hubungan kita? Maumu apa sebenarnya?" balas Robin dengan berapi-api.

"Ada apa denganmu Robin? Ini seperti bukan dirimu!" kata Zoro semakin kesal.

"Kalau kau bosan padaku pergi saja sana! Tinggalkan aku! Urusi saja wanita yang mirip dengan Kuina itu!" teriak Robin kesal.

"A-apa?" Zoro berpikir sebentar, wanita yang mirip dengan Kuina? Tashigi? Otak Zoro berpikir dengan cepat. Robin mendiamkannya sejak mereka meninggalkan Punk Hazard, jangan bilang kalau…

"Kau cemburu pada Tashigi?" tebak Zoro.

Merasa pertanyaan Zoro tepat sasaran, arkeolog wanita itu membuang muka ke arah lain. Tidak mungkin ia jujur kan? Nico Robin adalah seorang wanita dengan harga diri yang sangat tinggi.

Zoro hanya terkekeh perlahan melihat reaksi Robin. Terjawab sudah rasa penasarannya selama ini. Ia mendekati Robin dan mengusap rambut wanita itu dengan lembut. "Kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya, kau tahu kalau aku hanya mencintaimu."

Tapi Robin bukan wanita yang mudah diluluhkan hatinya, Zoro tahu itu. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana cemburunya Robin saat wanita itu tahu selama dua tahun ini Zoro juga tinggal bersama Perona. Tapi bukan Roronoa Zoro namanya jika ia menyerah semudah itu.

Zoro kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang pemeriksaan dan menggenggam erat tangan Robin. "Satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku hanya kau," setelah mengatakan hal itu ia meraih tubuh Robin dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Robin membiarkan saja lelaki itu memeluknya, sejujurnya ia begitu merindukan aroma tubuh Zoro dan dekapan hangatnya. Wanita yang lebih tua sembilan tahun dari Zoro itu dapat merasakan degupan jantung Zoro yang begitu kencang. Lelakinya bukan orang yang suka mengumbar kata, hanya dengan perlakuan kecil saja Robin dapat langsung mengetahui betapa lelaki itu mencintainya.

"Kalau kau mempermasalahkan kecemburuan, akulah yang seharusnya cemburu." Robin semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Zoro. Lelaki itu benar, Zorolah yang seharusnya cemburu. Selama dua tahun Robin tinggal bersama kelompok Dragon yang notabene adalah laki-laki. Belum lagi kedekatannya dengan kru yang lain, dengan Trafalgar Law, dan Momonosuke bocah kecil yang mesum itu. Semua hal itu sudah tentu membakar kecemburuan Zoro sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Jadi, apa aku dimaafkan?" tanya Zoro lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Robin. Zoro kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wanita itu dalam. "Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Chopper? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Dan katakan kenapa kau mau memberitahu Luffy terlebih dahulu?" tanya Zoro bertubi-tubi.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, ia menatap Zoro tepat di matanya. Kedua iris mereka saling bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum ia mengambil tangan besar Zoro dan meletakan di atas perutnya. "Aku ingin bertanya pada Luffy, apa boleh kita menambah anggota?"

Zoro tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilihat dan didengarnya itu. Dia memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan memandang Robin lagi, "Kau hamil?" tanyanya memastikan.

Robin mengangguk dan semakin menekan tangan Zoro yang ada di perutnya. "Ya, anakmu."

Seketika itu juga Zoro membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pantas saja Robin menjadi lebih sensitif dan emosional, ternyata wanita itu sedang mengandung anaknya. "Aku senang Robin. Sangat senang, ayo kita beritahu yang lainnya," kata Zoro yang sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Robin terdiam sejenak, "Berarti hubungan kita…"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Bukankah sejak awal kau yang menginginkan hubungan ini dirahasiakan. Kurasa ini saatnya mereka semua tahu," potong Zoro.

Robin kemudian menggenggam tangan Zoro yang besar dan hangat. Ya ini saatnya yang lain untuk tahu hubungan mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Trafalgar Law bisa tahu keadaanmu?" tanya Zoro dengan nada tak suka.

Robin mengangkat bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tahu, "Mungkin dia tahu karena dia juga dokter."

Zoro tidak mempedulikannya, yang penting saat ini ia bahagia. Kembali ia memeluk Robin sambil sesekali mencium puncak kepala wanita cantik itu.

.

000

.

Semua orang yang sedang berpesta di dek kapal terdiam seketika saat Zoro dan Robin berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil berpegangan tangan erat.

"MARIMO! KENAPA KAU MEMEGANG TANGAN ROBIN-_CHWAAANNN_?" teriak Sanji tak suka.

"Ro-Robin? Zo-Zoro?" kata Usopp tak percaya.

"Shishishi… Aku juga mau berpegangan tangan seperti itu, rasanya pasti hangat. Ayo semua kita berpegangan tangan!" kata Luffy yang tanpa aba-aba langsung memegang tangan Usopp dan Franky yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Luffy, sebagai kapten kapal ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Zoro yang tak peduli dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

"Apa?"

"Boleh kita menambah anggota lagi?"

"Tentu saja! Tora-o kau mau menjadi anggotaku?" tanya Luffy antusias pada Law.

"BUKAN ITU!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

"Shishihi... kalian semua bersemangat sekali, ya," kata Luffy sambil tertawa senang.

"Fufufu... Bukan itu, Luffy. Anggota barunya ada di sini. Delapan bulan lagi ia akan lahir," ujar Robin sambil menyentuhkan tangannya yang bebas pada perutnya.

Usopp dan Nami menyemburkan _beer_ yang sedang diminum, Franky menjadi botak seketika, Brook membuka mulutnya tak percaya, Sanji pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Law tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang seolah berkata 'sudah kubilang kan'. Entah apa lagi reaksi dari berita yang baru saja mereka dengar itu.

"Shishishi… Tentu saja boleh. Ada bayi di perut Robin, ya?" tanya Luffy polos.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! ROBIN-_SWAAAANNNNN_! MARIMO SIALAN APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!?" bentak Sanji yang sadar dari _shock _-nya.

Malam ini di atas kapal Thousand Sunny terjadi kehebohan akibat berita kehamilan Robin. Zoro tak peduli dengan amukan Sanji yang tidak terima akan hal itu. Sekarang ini ia hanya peduli pada Robin dan calon bayi mereka. Sekuat tenaga ia akan menjaga mereka. Itu adalah janjinya. Dia adalah Roronoa Zoro, seorang lelaki yang pantang melanggar janji.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Fyuuuuhhh… Ini fict pertama saya di fandom OP dan saya ZoRobin shipper *nebar kembang* terima kasih buat Mari yang sering kususahkan dengan nanya ini itu dan juga buat jeng Octa a.k.a Kithara Blue yang suka nodong fict. Hohoho...

Makasih ya udah baca sampai sini, mind to review?


End file.
